Home for Christmas
by whitecrossgirl
Summary: Modren AU; Arthur's a solider serving in Afghanistan and Gwen's pregnant with their first child. When Arthur is unable to get leave for Christmas it seems unlikely they'll see each other. Yet Christmas is the time of miracles... isn't it?


**AN: Modern day AU- I own nothing**

Lance Corporal Arthur Pendragon and the rest of his patrol group returned to Camp Bastion in time to hear the names of who would be allowed home for the holidays. It had been six months since his tour of duty began and in his time in Afghanistan he had made some good friends but seen some terrible things. The war in Afghanistan against the Taliban was as fierce as ever and many soldiers had returned home in a flag-draped coffin. Gwaine, Percival, Lancelot and Leon had been on patrol with Arthur and were excitedly considering the possibility of returning to their loved ones for the holiday period. Their commanding officer summoned all the soldiers to listen to the names of those who were being granted leave for the holiday period. Arthur listened to the names and when the list was complete, he decided to relay the news to his family.

"I'm sorry but I wasn't chosen to come home." Arthur's slightly distorted voice spoke out of the loudspeaker of the phone.

"That's awful." Gwen said. They'd all been hoping Arthur would be allowed home.

"I know but it has to be done. I'm really sorry sweetheart." Arthur replied. Gwen got to her feet and left the living room; Morgana followed her while Uther and Merlin spoke to Arthur. Gwen was in the kitchen leaning against the worktop. She hadn't seen Arthur for six months and was praying that he'd have been allowed leave for Christmas. They'd been married for three years and she was nearly seven months pregnant with their first child. Morgana was a year older than the rest of them but growing up; they'd been best friends. Morgana and Merlin had two child of their own; six year old Freya and four year old Mordred who were also in the living room speaking to Arthur. Morgana didn't have to say anything; they were all worried about Arthur and had all been hoping that he would be granted leave for the holidays.

"He'll be alright," Morgana reassured.

"Your right," Gwen nodded. She was being selfish. Arthur was proud and passionate about serving his country. It was his job and sadly part of that job meant missing special occasions such as birthdays and Christmas. Being an army wife meant there were some sacrifices that had to be made.

As the weeks passed and Christmas drew ever nearer, Gwen was helping Morgana and Merlin sort out the kids' Santa presents by hiding them in her house as well as preparing for Christmas dinner at her father's house with Elyan who was coming home from Australia where he had been working for the past six years. At her final scan before Christmas; Gwen decided to ask about the sex of her baby. She hadn't wanted to know initially but with the due date in February; she needed to start getting things organised.

"Let me see," the nurse replied, studying the screen. "Congratulations Mrs Pendragon; you've got a little boy in there."

"A boy," Gwen smiled as the nurse printed off the scan. Gwen took it and tilted her head slightly. Even now she found it slightly difficult to initially find her baby in the ultrasound. They were having a son. Already names were running through her head; Joseph? Ryan? Harry? As soon as she arrived home, Gwen studied the ultrasound before picking up a blank envelope from a pack of unused Christmas cards.

_Dear Arthur,_

_I'm missing you every day, especially coming up to Christmas. The kids are driving Merlin and Morgana mental by demanding this, that and the other from Santa. Christmas morning looks to be something eventful in itself. We're doing what we do every year, staying at your father's on Christmas Eve night. Remember Freya insisted on doing it when she was three after realising their flat didn't have a chimney? Elyan's coming home from Oz a few days before Christmas with Sarah and their little one. I had another scan today and guess what? We're going to be having a boy! Nobody else knows just you and me. I've put in the picture of the scan so you can see your baby boy. _

_I wish you could be home for Christmas._

_I love you Gwen xxx_

Finally Christmas Eve arrived and Gwen was going around the shopping centre with a slightly panicked Merlin who once again had left buying Morgana's Christmas present to the day before Christmas. The shopping centre was packed with last minute shoppers and because of Merlin's stress; it was hard for him to find a good present for his wife. After about four hours, Merlin finally managed to find a bracelet, new shoes and perfume for his wife. They returned to Uther's house and quickly wrapped the presents before sticking them under the tree to be opened on Christmas morning. As tradition, they all stayed at Uther's on Christmas Eve when 'Santa' would deliver Freya and Mordred's presents and while they had Christmas dinner there; Gwen and Arthur would have went to Tom's with Elyan and Sarah for Christmas dinner and to swap their presents. That evening after a takeaway pizza and attending the Christmas Eve church service; Freya and Mordred had been packed off to bed early. Christmas Eve was a godsend to parents as it was the one night of the year that their children went to bed early willingly. The children's whispered laughs and conversations faded at around half nine; prompting the adults to get to work before having a fairly early night themselves. As Gwen got into Arthur's old bed; she looked at the framed photo of them on his sixteenth birthday and smiled.

"Merry Christmas Arthur." Gwen whispered as she fell asleep. What felt like two seconds later, Gwen was being gently shaken awake by Freya.

"Get up Auntie Gwen. We have to see if Santa's been!" the six year old exclaimed. Gwen got out of bed and wrapped her dressing gown around herself, smiling as she heard Mordred in the next room excitedly bouncing on his parent's bed, yelling at them to get up. As they met in the hallway, Gwen turned to get Uther up but Merlin shook his head.

"I'll do that. You two take the kids downstairs." Merlin said. Morgana and Gwen led the children into the living room and smiled as Freya and Mordred excitedly compared the toys that Santa Claus had left them. A few minutes later Uther and Merlin appeared downstairs in their night clothes and after admiring the toys began pulling presents out from under the tree. When it was Gwen's turn to receive her presents, she missed the nods being shared by Merlin, Morgana and Uther. Freya and Mordred's chatter over their presents drowned out the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Mordred, check to see if there's another present for Gwen under the tree." Morgana said with a pointed look at her son who smiled and reached under the tree. As Gwen watched Mordred, she didn't see the living room door opening or the person who walked in and crept up behind her and covered her eyes with his hand. She was unaware that they'd all been in on this from the start. That all along this had been planned from the first phone call at the beginning of the month. However she not only knew those hands but she could never mistake the lips that kissed her cheek or the voice that whispered in her ear.

"Merry Christmas Guinevere."


End file.
